You Promised
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: Eponine's pregnant with Marius's baby. He told her he'd be there for the appointments, but he broke his promise.
1. Marius and Courfeyrac

It was 3am when he was woken up by a very loud cover of 'Don't Stop Believin' he let a groan out and answered his phone. "Ponine? What's the matter?" he asked groggily. Eponine let a sniff out. "I'm sorry to wake you Courf, but I need to talk to someone." She said. Courfeyrac could hear her voice start to break. "Don't worry Ponine, come over." He said. Eponine smiled a little. "Thank you Courf, I'll see you in a minute." She said, hanging up the phone. Courfeyrac hung up the phone and stretched his arms and legs out and got up and headed into the hallway, it was only then that he was faced with a very sleepy boy. "Courf? What's wrong? Why are you up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Courfeyrac smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair. "The question is why are _you_ up? Your sister's coming over so you better get back to bed." He said with a small giggle as Gavroche's eyes widened. "It's 3am! Why is she coming here now?" he whined. This only made the curly haired guy smile even more so. Eponine knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Courfeyrac to let her in. "Sorry about this being so short notice, but there wasn't anyone else I could call, well that wouldn't mind being woken at all hours." She said with a small smile. Courfeyrac just wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's okay, I don't mind being woken up." He said then grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. Eponine rolled her eyes. "No Courf, we're not having sex…Gavroche is in the next room." She said. This made Courfeyrac giggle. "You know, as strange as it may seem…the bed is for more than sex and sleeping… it's for talking as well." He said. Eponine smiled and climbed into the bed. "Okay, lets talk." He said. Eponine bit her lip. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." She said.

Her mother wasn't exactly the best role model growing up. "Whoa. Who's the father?" he asked, worried. Eponine was about to respond when Gavroche popped up. "Is it Marius?" Gavroche asked excitedly. Eponine nodded. "Please don't tell him. Either of you." She begged. Courfeyrac sighed. "He'll want to know Ponine, especially when you're showing." Eponine sighed and looked down. "Please guys, I can't tell him! Don't make me." she said, fear flooding her eyes. "Fine. What are you going to tell him when he asks?" he asked. Eponine thought about it for a moment. "We could tell him it's yours." Courfeyrac narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not being dragged into baby business." He said folding his arms. "Please. They know we slept together, they'll probably be expecting it." She said. Gavroche just nodded in agreement. Courfeyrac sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if the baby grows up not looking anything like me you're explaining to them who the real father is, got it?" he asked. Eponine sighed and nodded. "Fine, but only then." Eponine said with a smile. "Now, bed." She said making Gavroche scurry along.

The following morning Eponine and Courfeyrac turned up at school, holding hands. They walked over to their group and smiled at them. "Hey guys." Eponine said. "Eppy, you're here. Listen I have a favour…" Marius asked. "Hey! You don't go giving my girl any jobs to do Pontmercy!" Courfeyrac said wrapping his arms around Eponine. Eponine smiled and kissed his cheek. Grantaire and Enjolras observed the scene in front of them. "Oh come on Courf, let her do this one little thing for me!" Marius said. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes at him. "What is it?" she asked. "Did you see that girl?" Courfeyrac let a small giggle out. "This is about a girl?" Enjolras whispered to Grantaire. "Oh no, Apollo. Not _any_ girl. That blonde chick he was staring at all lunch time yesterday." Grantaire said. "See, they know who I'm going on about." Marius said. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Find her for me." Marius replied. "No." Eponine said then ran to the girls' toilets. Enjolras just stared at her in awe. Did she really say no to Marius? Didn't she want him to get with the girl of his dreams? Courfeyrac headed towards Enjolras. "Don't go after her, t-time of the month or something." Courfeyrac mumbled to Enjy, who just nodded in response. Marius sighed and headed into the girls toilets. "Why?" he demanded. Luckily for Eponine she'd just finished throwing up so when she came out she gave Marius an annoyed look. "Why what Marius?" she asked. "Why say no? Huh? I want you to find her for me!" he said. "And I said no! I'm not a bloody pigeon you know!" she said then sighed trying to calm herself down. Marius sighed and looked down before responding. "If this is the way you're going to be then I don't want to be friends with you! I don't want you in our group! I don't want to see your face around here anymore!" he said. Eponine felt anger rage through her body and shoved him to the floor. She then left.

When lunch time came, everyone looked at each other, trying to work out where Eponine was. "Have you seen her?" Enjolras asked. "Who?" Marius asked, oblivious to what's going round. "Eponine." Grantaire said giving Marius a light shove. Hearing the question Marius responded colder than usual. "She went home, said she didn't want to sit with us losers." He said. He didn't want them to know he'd kicked her out of the group. Courfeyrac frowned and got his phone out.

_Where are you? - C x_

_In a classroom, why? - E x_

_Which classroom, can I join you? - C x_

_Science, you know which one ;) – E x_

Smiling to himself, Courfeyrac got up. "I have to go guys. Gavroche forgot his lunch, silly boy. See you at the meeting tonight." He said then ran off to the science classroom. He was expecting to see Eponine sat there smirking away, but instead he found her sitting by the window crying away. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her and sat next to her. "Marius…he, he kicked me out of our group because I said I wouldn't find Cosette for him." She said with a small laugh. "He kicked you out? What a fool!" Courfeyrac said. Eponine shrugged. "He doesn't want me around, but what made me upset was that if he doesn't want me around, would he want his kid around? I was so close to telling him…" she said letting the tears fall down her cheek. Courfeyrac pulled her into a hug. "I know honey, I know. This baby doesn't need its daddy. You know why?" he asked. Eponine shook her head. "Why?" she asked. "Cause it has me. No matter what." Courfeyrac said with a smile. Eponine smiled. "Thank you. You should go back to the gang, don't want you getting into any trouble." She said then started to leave the classroom, and head home for the day. Courfeyrac headed out of the classroom and headed back to the group. "You're back. Did you give Gav his lunch?" Grantaire asked. Courfeyrac only nodded.

When it got to the meeting Enjolras sighed. "Has anyone seen Eponine?" he asked. "I saw her going home at lunch, said she wasn't feeling well…I think she mumbled something about Marius being an ass." Grantaire said with a grin, but it soon slipped. "She wasn't feeling well?" Marius asked. "She was sick this morning! That's why she ran after you asked her to do that favour for Cosette…" Musichetta said folding her arms. "H-how do you know?" Marius asked. "Oh please! I spoke to Eponine…" she said. Courfeyrac glanced at them. "You know, if you're worried about her, you could go and see her. She might like that." He said. Marius sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll go and see her." He said then left. Courfeyrac then smiled and got his phone out.

_Tell him. – C x_

_You sure? – E x_

_It's his kid; he deserves to know; besides if it's a girl she better look like her mama ;) C x_

"Ponine? Can I come in?" Marius asked as he knocked on the door. "Marius?" she asked just above a whisper and then opened the door. Marius wrapped his arms around her. "How are you feeling? Chetta said you were…well weren't feeling well at lunch." He said, with concern in his voice. Eponine pulled away from his embrace. "I…we…can't. Look you're clearly head over heels for Cosette and I have Courfeyrac." She said. Marius sighed. "Do you want a drink or something Ponine?" he asked. "Water please. That'll be all." She said. He turned around to her. "Are you and Courf?" he asked. "What? Happy?" she asked. "Yeah." Marius said with a small smile. "Yes, we are. But there's something I have to talk to you about…" she said. "If this is about what happened in the bathroom…" he said. Eponine shook her head. "No. I decided that it might be good for me to get away from the gang for a while at least until everything's calmed down." She said. "Calmed down?" Marius asked in confusion. "I'm pregnant." She said. Marius froze. "W-w-what?" he asked. "It's your kid. Don't bother trying to couple up with me, Pontmercy. We are not an item. No one is to find out, especially Cosette. When I start showing you tell everyone it's Courf's. Understood?" she asked. Marius nodded. "I'll come with you to your appointments. I promise, Ponine." He said. Eponine wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "So are there any like foods and drinks you can't have?" he asked. "I'll make you a list, okay?" she asked with a small laugh.


	2. Combeferre

.

The following morning when Eponine awoke after throwing up of course, Courfeyrac found her sitting at the table laptop out on a website carefully writing the list out. "Is this?" he asked. "A list." She nodded in an answer to his question. "Oh, how did it go with Marius last night? Did you tell him?" he asked. Eponine laughed at how nervous Courfeyrac was. "Yes I told him, he was okay with it, I think. He was shocked at first, of course." She said. "So what's this list for?" Gavroche asked. "It's for Marius; he was asking what foods and drinks I can and can't have, so I told him I'd make him a list. Besides this list could come in handy for him, for when he and Cosette…" she said, making Gavroche pretend to gag. Courfeyrac nodded. "I can't believe Marius Jr is in there." He said. Eponine giggled. "I know. I shall have a baby with freckles and hope Cosette doesn't hate me." she said. Courfeyrac smiled. "She won't hate you. You two are like sisters or something." He said. "Yeah, I know. I'm looking forward to hanging out in the science room again at lunch." She said with a small giggle. Courfeyrac bit his lip. "Ep. We may need to turn this into a threesome…" he said making Eponine's eyes widen. "Are you inviting Jehan?" Gavroche asked excitedly. "Yes, is that okay, Ep?" he asked. Eponine smiled. "Sure, that's fine. Bring him." She said with a smile. "I know you said not to tell anyone, but can we tell Jehan? Maybe Combeferre? At least so that we have a doctor close to home in case of an emergency?" Courfeyrac asked. Eponine bit her lip and nodded. "Fine, but only Ferre can know. Don't give me those puppy eyes! I know you want to tell your boyfriend, but wait! Please? I don't want any of this getting out to Enjolras…" she said. Courfeyrac nodded.

Eponine's lessons went by in a blur and soon it was lunch time. She headed over to the old science room, where she spent her lunch breaks with Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac had to pull Jehan away from the rest of the group. "But Courf, you never spend time with me!" he said. "I know babe, and this is why I'm taking you away this lunch time, okay?" he asked. Enjolras raised an eyebrow as he watched Jehan being pulled away by Courfeyrac. Jehan let go of his hand and frowned, before Courfeyrac could ask what was wrong he felt Jehan jump on his back. Eponine was getting impatient. _Where was Courfeyrac?_ She thought as she waited for him to come. When he finally arrived he let a laughing poet off his back. "Ponine." Jehan said a little surprised. "I should go. I have to ask Combeferre something." She said then gave Jehan a kiss on the cheek, then glared a little at Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac only raised his hands in defence. Eponine bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't be around the Amis, but she had to at least alert Combeferre of what was going on, right? "Eponine! I thought you weren't joining us anymore…" Enjolras said. "I'm just here to kidnap Combeferre actually." She said. Combeferre looked confused and glanced at her as he got up from his chair. "I shall be back mon amis." He said then left with her.

Eponine bit her lip; Combeferre could sense that she was nervous. "Look, I know this doesn't concern you at all but Courfeyrac…" she said. Combeferre frowned. "Eponine, what did Courfeyrac do?" he asked concerned. "Oh! No, he didn't do anything." She laughed. "It's just…you're a doctor…" she said. Combeferre nodded. "Okay, what do you want me to check out?" he asked. "Meet me at Courf's tonight, I'll explain everything then." She said as other people were starting to fill the empty hallway. Combeferre sat down at the table in confusion. "What's wrong mon ami?" Enjolras asked. "Eponine…something's up with her." He said. Grantaire laughed. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "Well for one she wanted me to check something out, wouldn't say what and then told me to meet her at Courf's tonight." He said biting his lip. "Eponine's in love with Combeferre?!" Jehan asked as he approached their table. Combeferre looked confused. "Courf, I'll see you tonight…" he said as they all headed back to class.

Eponine hit Courfeyrac in the arm. "Ow! What did I do?" he asked. "You told Jehan!" she said. Courfeyrac laughed. "I told him that you were in love with Combeferre." He said. "Why would you do that?" she asked. Courfeyrac smiled. "I did it cause he was asking A LOT of questions today." He said. Eponine rolled her eyes. "So you didn't tell Ferre?" he asked. "No! I'm telling him tonight." She said. She had never wanted an evening to hurry up before. She frowned as to what she would tell Combeferre. "Would you stop panicking?" Gavroche asked. "Easy for you to say. I'm keeping this pregnancy a secret from everyone, until I start showing." She said with a small sigh. Combeferre showed up and knocked on the door. "Here goes nothing." She said as she opened the door and let him in. "Hey…come on in." she said.

"What was so important that I had to come over here for and why does Jehan think you're in love with me?" he asked. Eponine bit her lip. "Okay, I can explain. Courf told Jehan that I was in love with you because…it's true, but that's not why I asked you to come over here." She said. Combeferre nodded. "Okay, so why was I called over here?" he asked. "I'm pregnant and I'm not sure how far along I am. Also if anything happened we figured having a doctor close by wouldn't hurt." She said. "Who's the father?" he asked. "Promise you won't tell anybody?" she asked. "Patient confidentiality." He swore. "It's Marius." She said. "You slept with him? Was he with Cosette at the time?" he asked. "No. Well, I dunno. But he knows and I told him to stay with Cosette. He said he'd come to the doctor appointments and everything." She said. Combeferre nodded. "I can find out for you, if you'll come back to mine, where all my supplies are." He asked, holding his hand out. "Okay that sounds like a good idea." She said as she held his hand.

When they got to Combeferre's they found Enjolras and Grantaire making out on the couch. Eponine bit her lip as Enjolras and Grantaire pulled away from their make out session, she looked over at Combeferre and pulled him in for a kiss. Enjolras and Grantaire widened their eyes as they watched Eponine and Combeferre kiss; Combeferre wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Enjolras cleared his throat making the couple pull away and blush a deep shade of red. "Uhm, if you would please wait in my bedroom…" he winked at Eponine. Eponine winked back. "O-Of course Monsieur." She said then walked into his bedroom. She could just about hear parts of a fight going on.

_Courf! Combeferre, Enjolras and Grantaire are all arguing = [ – E x_

_What did you do? – C x_

_I kissed Ferre – E x_

Eponine sighed when she didn't get a reply from Courfeyrac, he was probably mad at her. Combeferre only did one test. A pregnancy one, one of the latest ones to come out that say how far along you are. "You really think this will help?" she asked. "Well it will help work out whether Marius cheated or not." He said with a whisper. Eponine nodded and went into the bathroom and peed on the stick and waited the three minutes. She knew she was pregnant, she'd taken a test the other night and all the signs were there. Combeferre stood outside the door and waited for Eponine to come out. She didn't look at the test as she handed it to him. Combeferre looked at the test then at Eponine. "5 weeks...was Marius with Cosette 5 weeks ago?" he asked. Eponine thought about it and nodded. Combeferre frowned. "Cosette won't know will she?" he asked. Eponine shook her head. "Stay here tonight." He said. Eponine nodded with a smile. "Thank you Ferre." She said kissing him, Combeferre kissed her back. "You're welcome."

The following day at school, Combeferre held Eponine's hand as they walked in the hallway leading up to their group. "Eponine! Did you sleep well last night?" Grantaire asked with a wink. Eponine rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, love. I need to use the little ladies' room." She said as she left the group. Combeferre frowned a little as he looked over at Marius. "We need to talk, mon ami."


	3. Everyone

.

Marius glanced at Combeferre in worry. "What is it?" he asked. "I know, okay. I just want you to be aware of your consequences." Combeferre said, making Marius nod a little. Courfeyrac walked over to the group and buried his head in Jehan's shoulder. "Where's Ep? I need to talk to her." Marius said, approaching the group. "Don't bother. You kicked her out of our group! She's hurting right now, and to top it all of…" he said then punched Combeferre. "Don't kiss her!" he said then walked away.

Eponine came out of the bathroom and looked at Combeferre in shock. "Ferre! What happened?" she asked. "Courf…he was mad, I'm sensing you told him about the kiss?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd be angry." She said. Combeferre smiled and held her hand. Eponine smiled and kissed his cheek. "I better sort Courf out." She said then headed off.

Courfeyrac was heading to the canteen at lunch, when Eponine grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "Why are you mad?" she asked. "You're carrying my friend's baby!" he said. Eponine looked down. "Wow. That was kinda harsh." She said as she started to leave. "Do you not get it, Eponine? When Cosette finds out…" he said. "Cosette will NOT find out! Even if she does we agreed that we'd say it was yours!" she said. "No. you agreed. There's a difference!" he said. Jehan was speechless. "What? You're pregnant with Courfeyrac's baby?!" he asked feeling tears fall down his cheeks. "Well done Courf." Eponine said. "What did I do?" he asked. "You punched Ferre!" she said. "Because he kissed you!" Eponine rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?" she asked. "Because it's-" he said. "What? Go ahead, say it." She said. Courfeyrac shook his head and ran after Jehan. "Jehan, babe. Please." He said. "Stay away from me." he said. "Jehan…it's not my baby." He said, feeling tears fall down his cheeks. Jehan looked confused. "Then who's baby is it?" he asked. "It's mine." Marius said. Cosette stood there in shock. "You two?!" she asked.

Eponine glared at everyone and went off to find Cosette half an hour later. "Cosette…I swear I never meant for this to come out." She said. Cosette looked confused. "You didn't want this to come out?" she asked quietly. Eponine shook her head. "All this pregnancy has done is tear people apart…the amis aren't even talking to each other. They're all mad at each other. Maybe its best if I leave for good." She said. "Eponine…please, just go. You've done enough damage." She said. Eponine nodded. She knew it was for the best, but she just didn't care. She loved the amis so much. She knew there was another public school a town away, where no one knew her. So she figured she'd go there.

"Eponine! You can't desert them!" Gavroche yelled as he tried taking her clothes out of the backpack. "Gav, I love you. I'm not leaving you, I'll still come and see you, I just ruined everything for the amis." She said. She bit her lip and looked away; she knew it was hard for her brother. "You live here with Courf; I still live at home with mama and papa. If you need me, that's where I'll be. Don't worry about me, okay?" she asked. "Okay, but if they ask where you've gone… I'll tell them you transferred schools." He said. Eponine nodded. "Thank you. I just need a fresh start." She said then kissed his head and left, passing Courfeyrac without a word.

6 weeks had passed and no one had seen Eponine, Courfeyrac started panicking and headed to the science room and let out a groan.

_Where are you? – C x_

He sighed when he didn't get a reply. He'd really messed things up. "Marius…have you seen Eponine?" he asked, worry in his voice. Marius shook his head. "Sorry, I can't be more help." He said. "Grantaire, Enjolras, have you two seen her?" he asked. They shook their head. "Marius kicked her out of the group, we wouldn't see her anyway." Enjolras said, the rest of the amis said they hadn't seen her. "Have you tried Montparnasse?" Jehan spoke up for the first time in what seemed like years to Courfeyrac. "Parnasse? Thank you my little poet." He said.

Montparnasse rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen her all year, why you looking for her?" he asked. "She's a friend and I'm worried that she might be missing." He said. Montparnasse shook his head. "Sorry, don't waste your time looking for her." He said. Courfeyrac knew one person who would probably know where she is.

"Gavroche!" Courfeyrac yelled when Gavroche only just got in the door after school that day. "Courf…what's wrong?" he asked a little scared. "Have you seen your sister?" he asked. Gavroche gulped. "Which one?" he asked with a grin. Courfeyrac didn't find this funny. "Eponine." He said, this made the grin fall of his face. "She transferred schools, wouldn't tell me which one though." He said. Courfeyrac felt tears fall down his cheeks. "Why did she leave us?" he asked. "She said it would be better for you all if she was out of your hair." He said quietly. Courfeyrac sighed. "Well it's not better!" he said then stood up. "Where are you going?!" Gavroche asked. "To find her, you coming?" he asked. Gavroche gulped. "I know where she is." He said as he led him to a very poor looking house, he could hear yelling inside. Eponine ran from the building hoping to find some comfort somewhere, she was just starting to show and she bumped into Courfeyrac, knocking him to the floor. "Eponine?" he asked. "C-Courf? Gav?" she asked, surprised. Courfeyrac got to his feet and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Ep. I shouldn't have been mad at you." He said crying into her shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay. It's in the past." She said holding him tightly. Gavroche pouted at them. "Where's my cuddle?" he demanded. Eponine rolled her eyes as Courfeyrac picked him up as the three of them hugged.

The following day at school, Courfeyrac had a smile on his face. "Hi guys." He said. "What's gotten you so happy?" Grantaire asked. "Eponine's okay. She transferred schools to get out of our hair and I made up with Jehan." He said as he pulled Jehan into a kiss. Marius looked over at Cosette and held her hand. "We made up too." He said. "Is everyone talking again?" Enjolras asked. "Yeah, why?" Jehan asked. "What's gonna happen with Marius and Eponine? I mean with the baby and all?" he asked. "He'll help out with the money, but that's it." Cosette said. Courfeyrac frowned. "Eponine had a doctor's appointment last week, Marius, why weren't you there?" he asked. "I was ill. Food poisoning." He said. Enjolras sighed. "Go to the next one, it's your baby." He said. No one noticed the sad look Marius had when he glanced at Cosette. "It's me or Eponine. Make your choice." Cosette said. Everyone heard the anger in her voice and froze, what was Marius gonna do? "You, my love. I choose you." Marius said as he leaned in and kissed Cosette, he didn't notice everyone's glares.

"What do you mean he chose her over the baby?! I knew this would happen! I bloody knew it would Courf!" she said. Courfeyrac sighed. "Relax, Eponine you don't want to stress the baby out." He said. "He broke his promise." She said then burst into tears. Courfeyrac rubbed her back. "He did…well Cosette said that he'd help out with the money and everything but that was it." He said. Eponine nodded. "Okay, good to know that I'm not gonna have to put the child in nursery whilst I pay for the flat that I choose to live in, cause let me tell you, where my current location is, isn't fit for babies." She said. Courfeyrac nodded. "You could move in here." He suggested. "I don't think Jehan would like that." She said. "Bond with him, for me please? This child needs more than one godfather you know." He said. "G-Godfather?" she asked. "Yes, if something were to happen to you, godparents are people that you trust to raise your child." He said. "Oh. I see. So you're the babies' godfather? I didn't even ask you yet." She said with a small giggle. "Well I accept." He said with a grin.


	4. Apollo and Nicolette

.

Jehan decided he'd start his bonding session with Eponine by going flat hunting, Eponine had fallen in love with one flat and Jehan had bought it for her. "Thank you Prouvaire." She said then kissed his cheek. "Do you have all the baby supplies?" he asked. Eponine frowned. "No. I still need to get a few things." She said with a frown. Jehan bit his lip. "Me and Fey will help you out, with anything, have you and Ferre gotten back on track?" he asked with a small cheeky wink. "Jehan!" she said then blushed. "So?" he urged. "We got back together last night. Everything's working out. I'll need a name for the child. If it's a girl I was thinking…of-" she said then was cut of by Jehan's worried voice. "Ponine, you okay? Your face is all scrunched up in pain." He said. Eponine grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby kicked! Prouvaire, it kicked!" she said excitedly. Jehan grinned. "Wow…that's pretty awesome." He said. "So if it's a girl, I was thinking of Nicolette, if it's a boy I was thinking of Apollo." She said. Jehan grinned. "I'm hoping it's a boy." Jehan said. Eponine smiled. "Me too." She said.

Courfeyrac had found Eponine and Jehan at Eponine's new flat. "Hey guys. What's going on?" he asked. "We were discussing baby names." Jehan said, this made Courfeyrac sigh. "What did you choose?" he asked. "If it's a girl; Nicolette. If it's a boy; Apollo." Eponine said proudly. "Apollo and Nicolette?" he asked. "Well if you have a boy and then when you get pregnant next time you can have a girl so you'll have both." He said. Eponine rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't care that Marius wasn't present for the naming of their child, but she just hoped Combeferre liked the names as he'd raise the child up as his own. Smiling to herself her phone rang scaring her a little. "Combeferre…you promised you'd be home." She said. "I know babe and I will be. Jehan texted me the address, so I know where to find you, did you guys have fun?" he asked. "We discussed baby names, I hope that's okay." She said. Combeferre laughed a little down the phone. "Of course it is babe. Tell me them when I come home, okay?" he asked.

When Combeferre came home, he was stunned to see the place and smiled as he saw Eponine asleep on the couch. "Honey, wake up." Eponine stirred a little. "Ferre?" she asked sleepily. "Yeah, I'm home. Listen you said you and Jehan discussed baby names." He said. "Nicolette and Apollo." She said, letting a yawn out. Combeferre carried her to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed then cuddled in next to her. "I love the names." He said then kissed her cheek as they drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up, Eponine smiled and glanced over at Combeferre. Combeferre kissed her cheek and placed his hand on her belly. "Will you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" he asked. "You tell me, you're the doctor." She said with a small smirk. "You're about 3 months pregnant, so another month then we'll know. I can't wait to meet Nicolette or Apollo." He said then pulled her into a kiss. Eponine smiled and kissed him back. "Oh, I called your school and dropped you out for the rest of the year. I don't want the baby harmed." He said. Eponine smiled. "So what am I doing? Sitting indoors all day every day?" she asked. "I'm homeschooling you, well me and Enjolras are…" he said. Eponine smiled. "But I don't under-" she started, but was cut off when Combeferre's finger was placed on her lips. "We have free periods every day and we'll give you a lesson then, okay?" he asked. "What if something happens to me or the baby whilst you're at school and I can't get in touch with you?" she asked. Combeferre frowned. "Didn't think of that." Eponine sighed. "Ferre…I'll need someone with me, at least until you come home from school and Gavroche can't look after me-" she said. "Grantaire! He can babysit you." He said then got his phone out.

_Need a favour – C_

_What do you want? – R_

_I need a babysitter – C_

_There isn't even a baby yet! You have 6 months Ferre! – R_

_It's not for me, we need someone to look after Eponine whilst we're all at school – R_

_I can't. I have school. Remember? – R_

_Hmm – C_

_Call her parents – R_

Eponine glared at Combeferre's phone. "Do NOT call my parents! Ferre!" she said pulling his phone from him and hanging up the phone. "I thought your parents were nice people." He said. Eponine shook her head. "They're thieves." She mumbled. Combeferre came up with something; he was very hesitant to ask her. "What about Marius's grandfather?" he asked making Eponine widen her eyes. "You…want Gillenormand to babysit me?!" she asked. Combeferre nodded. "Please. He's family to the baby." Eponine let out a frustrated groan. "Fine, call him." She said then got up from the bed and went into the drawers. "Ep, what you looking for?" he asked. "Gillenormand's number. I have it somewhere." She said then found it. "Aha. Here it is." She said then grabbed her phone out of her pocket and rang him. She talked for about ten minutes and then hung up. "Well?" Combeferre asked. "I have a babysitter." She said.

Marius had gone over to Gillenormand's house to catch up before school but was surprised to see Eponine there. "Ponine…what are you doing here?" he asked. Eponine gasped. "Your grandfather's babysitting me for the day and I thought I'd come here early. Combeferre doesn't want me home alone in case anything happens to the baby or to me whilst everyone's at school getting an education that I'll have to put on hold." She said. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "I thought it would be easier for your grandfather if I came here." She said with a shrug. Marius bit his lip. "Eponine…I'd like to be there when you give birth. It's my baby." He said. "What gives you the rights to claim your role as it's father?" she asked then slapped him. "You chose your girlfriend over me, which in my books means _you_ chose her over your _baby_." She said.

Combeferre sighed as he walked over to Marius at lunch time. "You told my girlfriend that you want to be there when she gives birth?!" he asked. Cosette widened her eyes. "Marius!" she said. Enjolras sighed and buried his head in Grantaire's shoulder. Jehan piped up. "Shut up! No more fighting! Eponine's not even here and yet all these fights seem to be about her. She tore us apart once, don't let it happen again." He said. Courfeyrac nodded and pulled the now crying poet into his arms.

_Ferre's mad…everyone started fighting again… - C x_

_Oh god…how's Jehan? – E x_

Courfeyrac let a laugh out at the text. "I tell Eponine that you all started fighting and she asked how Jehan was. Typical Ponine." He said with another laugh. Jehan grabbed his phone.

_Come here, come settle this fight – J x_

_I can't come to school. Ferre got me a babysitter – E x_

Jehan laughed. "You got her a babysitter? She hasn't even had the baby yet!" he said. Combeferre glared a little. "It's for protection…in case anything happens whilst we're here, why does everyone find it funny that I asked for Eponine to have a babysitter?" he asked. Courfeyrac grinned. "Who was it?" he asked. "Gillenormand…" he said, making everyone start yelling again.

_Babe! They're hitting me! Come save me! – C _

_What? No kisses?! :O – E_

_Sorry! Come save me? – C x_

_Sorry love. Can't leave. Have fun; tell me everything when you get home. Love you! – E x_


	5. Twins and the naughty corner

.

Eponine had dragged Combeferre with her to the doctor's appointment a month later and they were finally gonna find out if it was a boy or a girl. Eponine was so excited, she was nervous as well she wanted to know if she was gonna have an Apollo or a Nicolette. Combeferre remained calm and professional being a medical student and all, Eponine rolled her eyes as he talked all doctor like to the doctor. "Wow, seems like we'll have a mini Dr. coming out of you in a couple of months." Dr Javert said with a warm smile. Eponine frowned at the Dr. as he went to start the machine up, then glared at Combeferre. "You like talking Dr to Dr with the Dr eh pal?" she asked. Combeferre laughed. "Well…yes. It would be helpful for me to know what's going to happen so we can prepare for when the baby arrives…" he said, Eponine silenced him off with a kiss. Dr. Javert came back and did the scan; he let a small gasp out. "What? What is it? What's wrong with the baby?" Eponine asked. Combeferre bit his lip as he tried to calm her. "It's twins…a boy and a girl." Eponine sighed a little and looked down she wanted to let all her anger out on Marius. "Thank you Dr." Combeferre said. Eponine nodded then left. "I'm going to see Marius for a while, meet me at home?" she asked. Combeferre nodded. "Oh and honey?" she asked. Combeferre turned around. "Don't tell anyone, until I'm there, okay?" she asked. Combeferre nodded.

Eponine sighed as she banged on Marius's door. Cosette hurried to the door then glared at Eponine. "I'm here to talk to Marius." She said loudly seeing Marius hiding behind Cosette. Marius nodded and let her in. "Cosette, can you make us some drinks please?" he asked sweetly. Cosette nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Ep….you rarely come around to update me on the baby…" he said, this made Eponine laugh. "Babies. Plural." She said then hit him in the arm. "Is this common in your family?!" she asked. "Ow! Babies? Twins? Eponine…I'm not sure if it is common, you'd have to ask Grandfather…I mean your babysitter." He said with a chuckle. Cosette came back into the room with a tray of cups. "Listen, Eponine…" she started. "It's okay. I mean you hate me, so…" she said. "I was going to say that I know this hasn't been easy on me, having a friend of mine discover that she's pregnant with my boyfriend's children, but I'd like us to move on and hopefully become friends again?" she asked. Eponine nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you Cosette. Now I think I should leave, Ferre gets worried easily and we have to tell the rest of the amis about the twins." She said with a small chuckle.

Combeferre was pacing in their flat, wondering what was taking so long. He was starting to worry that someone had hurt her, he was just getting out his phone, when keys were put into the lock and turned, revealing a very happy looking Eponine. "There you are. What took you so long?" he asked, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Cosette…we made up!" she said excitedly. Combeferre smiled and lead her to the sofa; one by one the amis all arrived out from Eponine and Combeferre's bedroom. "Hi guys." She said, letting a small yawn out. Courfeyrac bounced onto the sofa, with Gavroche by Eponine's feet. Everyone stood around awaiting the news. "It's twins." Eponine said. Gavroche frowned. "Twins? You mean…you're gonna push two babies out from your tummy?!" he asked. Combeferre nodded. "That's right, she is." He said. Courfeyrac frowned a little. "What's the matter Courf?" Eponine asked. "It's both boys isn't it?" he asked, disappointed. "No, one of each." She said. "What? There's a little girl in there?" he asked, placing his hand on her belly. Jehan came in from the flat door. "You know you left the door open right, Ponine?" he asked. "I'll close it." Grantaire said running to the door and closing it. "So someone said something about a girl and a boy?" Jehan asked. Courfeyrac nodded. "Yes. Lets hope the boy grows up to read poetry, like his uncle." He said making Jehan blush. Grantaire bit his lip. "So what are their names?" he asked excitedly. "Apollo for the boy." Eponine said glancing over at Enjolras as he glared at her. "And Nicolette for the girl." She said with a smile. "Wait? Nicolette? As in Colette?" Enjolras asked. Eponine gulped and nodded. "Have you told Marius?" he asked a little annoyed. "I told him about the twins, but not the names. I decided on Nicolette, because it's a pretty name and my papa used to get Cosette's name wrong all the time. I always thought Colette was a pretty name and I kinda wanted to name the girl after Cosette." She said. Enjolras sighed and nodded. "Understandable, so why Apollo?" he asked. "Cause it's your nickname and you're our leader…" she said. "Let me get this right. You named your kids after Cosette and myself?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Y-Yes Enj." She said. Grantaire got his phone out and started to text Marius.

_Heads up bro. your babies are gonna be named Apollo and Nicolette. :)- G_

_Colette?! Eponine's naming my daughter after Cosette? – M_

_I guess so… - G_

_Hey Taire, it's Cosette. Tell Eponine that she's really sweet to name her daughter after me. Hey don't steal my phone, Cosette! – M_

_I'll tell her, don't worry. – G_

"What did you just text Marius?" Enjolras asked, glancing at Grantaire. "Oh I just…wanted him to tell Cosette that Eponine's named her daughter after her and Cosette said that you were really sweet to do that." He said glancing over at Eponine as she let out another yawn. "Long day, darling?" Combeferre asked. "Yes. I don't wanna go to bed, whilst this party's still here." She said, referring to the amis. "They'll be fine darling, they'll be going home in a while, so…" he said. "Goodnight lovebirds." She said as Combeferre carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in. When he came back he found all the amis asleep on the floor, most of them were pretending to be sleeping, but only Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Gavroche were actually asleep. Combeferre sighed. "Fine you can all stay here tonight. Jehan…start pairing up people, make sure they all fit into the two spare rooms, Gavroche will be sleeping on the sofa with Grantaire and Enjolras. Grantaire and Enjolras pulled out the mattress from in the sofa, as it was one of those sofa-beds, everyone else got settled into their beds and fell asleep instantly. Jehan and Courfeyrac were the last to get into their bed, Jehan having to force Courfeyrac up so that he could carry the sleeping man to bed. They only made it to the door, when Courfeyrac cuddled into Jehan and Jehan found himself falling asleep.

The next morning and everyone was piling out of the rooms when Joly and Fueilly fell over the sleeping Courfeyrac and Jehan, this made Gavroche jump up from the sofa-bed and giggle. When Eponine woke up she stared at the dog pile outside of one of the spare rooms, which will be used as the babies' room she shook her head. "Combeferre! We have a problem!" she called out to him. Combeferre came running out and started panicking. All Eponine did was gesture to the dog pile. "We need the amis back to normal and not some dog pile and we need the ones that started the pile to be put in the naughty corner, separately." She said. "N-Naughty corner?" Combeferre asked. "Yes, like a time out. Gavroche has to suffer it all the time when he stays here." She said with a smirk.

When the amis were all back to normal, Combeferre had put Courfeyrac in the naughty corner and now just put Jehan there. Courfeyrac looked sad as Jehan looked to the floor. This was how Marius found his friends. "Why is Jehan in the naughty corner?" he asked. Eponine shook her head. "Don't ask." She said.


	6. Births and Promises

Eponine was nearing her due date and she just wanted the babies out and she wanted them out now. "Combeferre! Honey!" she yelled. Combeferre sighed as he got out of bed. "Yes love?" he asked. "I need these babies out of me!" she said glaring at him. Combeferre laughed. "Patience my dear. They'll come out soon enough. Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked. "Yes. I need to smack Marius around the head! Can you fetch him for me?" she asked. Combeferre rolled his eyes and got his phone out.

_Marius! Eponine wants you to come over here. I'm not saying why. Think you can calm her down? – C_

_Ferre…I wish I could…but I have a busy day. Is it important? – M_

_She wants to hit you! So yes, it's important! – C_

_Urgh! Fine! I'll stop by before class – M_

_Thank you! – C_

Eponine glared at her boyfriend. "Well what did he say?" she asked. "He's on his way." He said trying to calm her down. He sighed when she wasn't calming down and she just ranted on about everything that they still needed to do. This was the perfect moment for Marius to show up. "Good morning dear Eponine." He said. Eponine glared at him. "Get these babies out of me and get them out now or I swear to god you won't be able to give Cosette any!" she said. Marius sighed and glanced at Combeferre. "Did you try calming her down? Ow!" he yelled when he felt her smack his head. "This is your fault! You got me pregnant! So you're responsible for my mood now!" she said. Combeferre sighed. "What exactly happened the day Apollo and Nicolette were conceived?" he asked. Marius bit his lip. "Well…Eponine was upset, she failed a test and apparently you guys weren't very supportive…" he started. Combeferre sighed. "Wow. I don't even remember that day." He said with a small sigh. Eponine sighed. "Yeah well, so I was upset, I went over to Marius's…hoping that he'd cheer me up." She said. Marius nodded. "Yeah and so I got some wine out and we toasted to crappy school life and to a better future after that everything was fuzzy, but I'm sure you know what happened next." He said. Eponine nodded and sighed a little. "We weren't very supportive?" Combeferre asked. "Just let it go honey." She said. Combeferre shook his head and sent a text out to everyone saying "_Guys! I found out about the day the twins were conceived!"_Combeferre sighed as he waited for replies.

_Why do we want to know about this? – R_

_What happened? Can I write poetry about it? – J_

_Is it important? – E_

_Eponine didn't tell me :( - C_

_Do Bossuet and I need to know this? – B_

_Is it an interesting story? – F_

Combeferre let a laugh out at the replies then replied back to them.

_R – You need to know what happened because you're part of it._

_C – I'm sure Eponine wanted to tell you in person_

_J – Of course you can write poetry about it, but I don't think you want to._

_E – Yes it's important! We're to blame for this!_

_F – No! It's actually not interesting at all_

_B – Yes you both do, how about you all just get your asses to Eponine's now! And someone bring Gavroche._

Eponine stared at the ceiling as she waited for everyone to show. The first person she saw come in was a teary Grantaire. "I'm so sorry Ponine. Whatever I did. I'm so so sorry." he said. Eponine sighed. "Don't worry Taire, let's just wait for everyone, okay?" she asked. Grantaire just sniffed. As soon as everyone piled into the flat Eponine began to tell them the story. "We weren't supportive?!" Grantaire bawled. "Enj! Go give your boyfriend a hug!" Eponine ordered. Courfeyrac couldn't even look Eponine in the eye. "Courf…" she said. "I can understand the majority of them not being supportive, but me? I just can't believe it." He said. "It's okay." She said. "No it's not. We drove you to Pontmercy's!" he said. Combeferre glanced around the room where Eponine was and could see some water on the floor. "Uh oh!" Eponine said. "It's baby time!" Jehan said excitedly.

Eponine went to the hospital with Combeferre and Marius. During the taxi ride Marius and Combeferre calmly discussed whose name was going to be put down on the birth certificate. Eponine thought for a moment then agreed that it was best that it was Marius's name as she didn't know Combeferre's last name or even if it was his first or last name.

When they got to the hospital the three of them entered the room saying to the staff that they were both the fathers. The births went smoothly and Eponine was exhausted. Combeferre and Marius were holding the babies in their arms and the amis were crowding around them all in the room. "How adorable they both are." Jehan said, preparing for a round off about poetry. "So which one have you got Ferre?" Enjolras asked. "I have Apollo." He said with a smile watching as Enjolras glared at Eponine for a moment. "Apollo, you say? Well what's his middle name?" he asked. "Jehan…" Eponine said yawning a little. "What? Me?" he asked stunned. Courfeyrac grinned as he went over to Nicolette. "What about her middle name?" he asked. "Fey." She said as she held her hand out to Courf. Courfeyrac began crying. "You named your babies after our leader, Marius's girlfriend, and me and Jehan?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Remember what you said?" she asked. "What?" he asked. "This baby will always have…" she said then Courfeyrac just wrapped his arms around her. "Hey! I'm your brother! And I don't get any special nonsense!" he said folding his arms. "You get to be Uncle. That's better than any special nonsense." Grantaire said with a grin. "Well, when I'm a dad, don't expect me to name my kids after you!" he said sticking his tongue out at her. Eponine rolled her eyes at him and let out another yawn and she soon fell asleep. Combeferre and Marius put the babies in their cribs and sat with Eponine keeping an eye on them. "Combeferre…can you promise me something?" Marius asked. "Of course." He said. "If anything happens…like they have a broken arm or something. Then you need to call me, okay?" he asked. Combeferre nodded. "I promise, we'll keep you informed in everything." He said. When Combeferre left Eponine let a whimper out, she was obviously having a bad dream. Marius grabbed her hand. "Ponine, it's okay. I'm here." He said. Eponine opened her eyes a little. "That's all I need to know." She said then fell asleep. Combeferre smiled at the sight in front of him.

_She's finally asleep! – C_

_Good! Now we can plan the party for when she gets home – R_

_No alcohol! – C_

_God! You're such a spoilsport! – R_

_We need her to remain sober! We have two beautiful babies to raise! – C_

_More like gods! – R_

_We are not raising your boyfriend! – C_

_Why? You got Eponine to have a babysitter whilst she was still pregnant! – R_

_That doesn't mean we can raise your boyfriend! – C_


	7. stay at home mother

.

When Eponine and Combeferre finally brought Apollo and Nicolette home they put them in their cribs. Jehan had beautifully painted flowers onto the cribs. Pink flowers for Nicolette and blue flowers for Apollo. They found getting the babies to sleep harder than they thought. Getting up from his desk chair he called out for Eponine. "Are they still awake?" she asked as she walked over to them and picked up Apollo. "What's the matter my little one?" she asked as she gently rocked him, trying to see if that will do any good, glancing over she smiled at Combeferre and how tired he looked. "Go back to bed honey. I'll sort them out." She said as Combeferre put Nicolette in her crib and then headed back to bed. Eponine smiled as she pulled a chair up to Nicolette's crib and sat down, rocking Apollo still. When this didn't seem to work, she tried her last trick in the book. She sang a lullaby she'd once heard.

_Imagine all the people, sharing all the world. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_, _I hope some day you will join us and the world will live as one._

Smiling to herself; she'd finally gotten them to sleep. She put Apollo in his crib and kissed them goodnight and got into bed, cuddling into Combeferre. "All done. Fussy sleepers." She said with a small smile. A small part of her wished that Marius were in the bed next to her so she could tell him his kids were fussy sleepers, but the larger part of her, was glad he wasn't. Combeferre was a great father to them and maybe when they're older she'd want her own kids with him, but that was a conversation to have at a later date. Combeferre smiled. "What did you do to get them to sleep?" he asked curiously. "I sang Imagine by John Lennon, I think my mother used to sing it to me whenever I couldn't sleep." She said with a smile. "The ending?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Yes, the ending is beautiful." She said. She knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep. She needed to prepare herself for baby duty a lot more, especially since Combeferre was still going to school. She knew he was only a phone call away if anything happened. "Honey, you need to sleep. You have school in a couple of hours." She said kissing his cheek and watching him fall back asleep.

Whilst he slept Eponine went downstairs and poured herself some coffee as she had a feeling she'd need it for the rest of the night until it was time to time the twins to Gillenormand's. Although she'd said to both Combeferre and Marius that she'd be okay feeding, changing and making sure she didn't drop either of them all on her own like a single mother would, they forced her to go to Gillenormand's. "Ferre…I'm fine looking after them on my own. Please. Let me try it once, if it doesn't work out then I'll go to Gillenormand's okay?" she asked as he was beginning to prepare to pack the baby changing bag. Combeferre sighed. "Okay. You promise to call if anything happens?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Yes. I promise. Now call Gillenormand and tell him I'm trying it out just for today to see if I can handle being a stay at home mother." She said kissing his cheek as he cancelled on Gillenormand and went to school.

"What do you mean by she's staying at home looking after the twins on her own?!" Marius asked as soon as he walked into the school. "Good morning Marius, I'm doing very well thank you, how are you?" Combeferre said making Courfeyrac and Grantaire let out a laugh. Marius rolled his eyes at his friends. "Look just let her try it out, okay?" Combeferre sighed. "Fine, but when she fails and she will, you're making her go to my grandfather's every day when we're at school, understood?" he asked. "That was harsh." Cosette said smacking Marius's arm. "Eponine deserves a chance to do this and here's you basically taking it away from her. You may be their biological father, but Combeferre…he's more of a father than you'll ever be." She said. Combeferre got his phone out.

_Hey honey, how's it going? – C x_

_I swear to god Ferre, if you're gonna keep checking up on me every hour I'll turn my phone off! – E x_

_Sorry. Marius was being mean about you, but lovely Cosette stood up for you. – C x_

_Wow. Tell Cosette I say thanks. I'm worried now, are they gonna break up? – E x_

_Nah. They'll work it out. They always do. How are the twins? – C x_

_A nightmare! Just kidding. They're a dream, they're on their best behaviour – E x_

_Oh Ep! Don't worry me like that! I thought they were giving you hassle – C x_

_Well they would! I'm their mother! Oh aren't you gonna ask how I am? – E x_

_Sorry honey…how are you? – C x_

_Shattered, but I'll be fine when you come home. – E x_

Eponine sighed when she didn't get a reply. _Oh man, should not have mentioned the tiredness. Now he's going to worry._ She sat down on the bed with Nicolette and began to play with her. Within minutes she'd heard someone come in the flat and ease her into bed. "Honey…give me Nicolette." Eponine nodded slightly as she handed the baby over to Cosette. Cosette held the baby girl in her arms and watched as Eponine finally fell asleep.

_She's asleep! Just as predicted. – C_

_Oh thank god! Now Ferre won't have to worry about anything until he gets home. – R_

_I'm gonna stay with Eponine until Ferre comes home. Let him know, okay? – C_

_On it, see you later. – R_

When Combeferre came home, he saw Cosette sitting on the floor with the babies around her. "Hey. How is she?" he asked, indicating to Eponine. "Still asleep, I don't think she slept last night, also it looks like she's tried to keep herself awake so she could look after these darlings." She said with a smile. Combeferre nodded and sat down next to her. "At least she tried to do the best she could, right?" he asked. Cosette nodded. "Yeah, will you be okay, looking after them or should I stay longer?" she asked. Combeferre smiled. "I think we'll be fine, thank you Cosette. For everything." He said with a smile as she began to walk to the door. "Oh. Here's the spare key you gave to Grantaire or Enjolras…" she said. "Jehan and Courfeyrac. Grantaire must've stolen it from one of them. Cheeky thing." He said with a small chuckle. "We'll see you tonight?" he asked. Cosette nodded. "Of course. See you tonight." She said.

When Eponine awoke, she looked panicked. "Combeferre! Have you seen-" she asked but was cut off when Combeferre sighed a little. "Nicolette? Yes she's out here. Cosette came by to help you out. You tried your hardest to look after both of them by yourself, but honey…" he said. "I know, I know. Go to Gillenormand's…" she said with a small sigh. "No. actually…I was thinking you should be a stay at home mother, but don't stay up all night long, okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "Really? You think I can do this?" she asked. "I know you can do this. They love you, and I love you." He said. Eponine smiled. "What did Marius say?" she asked. "Oh, just that you were gonna fail…" Combeferre said. Eponine let a small growl out. "Honey, let it go. Come on, we have a party to go to. You can punch Marius there." He said. When Gillenormand showed up to babysit the twins Combeferre dragged Eponine away. She still looked tired, but it didn't matter to her.

When they arrived at the party, Courfeyrac and Jehan ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled and allowed herself to join in all the fun at the party, however when Marius showed up, she marched over to him and punched him in the face. "Never tell a Thenardier that they're gonna fail. Got it Pontmercy?" she asked. Everyone was stunned at what they just saw but before they could ask her what happened she appeared and smiled at them all. "Drinks anyone?" she asked as if nothing had happened.


	8. The Proposal

Eponine had decided to leave Jehan and Courfeyrac in charge of looking after Apollo and Nicolette, whilst she and Combeferre went on their first official date. Eponine sighed a little. "Guys! I need your help!" she said as she walked over to living room as they were watching the babies. Jehan was the first to look up. "With what?" he asked curiously. "Dresses. I have two and I don't know which to wear!" she said. Courfeyrac let a laugh out. "You couldn't ask Cosette?" he asked. "No! I want male advice! Please!" she said. "Fine. We'll help. You owe us though." Jehan said. "Yes yes okay." She said then bought out two dresses. One was a long dark blue strapless dress and the other was a short beige strapped dress. Jehan sighed. "Neither. Let me in there!" he said then ordered Eponine to sit down in his place to watch over the babies. "Where did you say Ferre was taking you?" he asked. Eponine bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I dunno. He said it was a new restaurant." She said. Courfeyrac grinned as Jehan popped his head out around the corner in confusion. "I know the one love, the one where we went the other night on opening night." Courfeyrac said as Jehan grinned and found the perfect dress. "This one!" he said. Eponine smiled a little. "Where did you find that dress?" she asked. "At the end of your wardrobe. It's perfect!" he said. Eponine nodded and found a note on her bed. _Eponine, you deserve to look beautiful. Lots of love from Courfeyrac and Jehan x. _

The dress was beautiful; it was a red long length one shouldered dress with a split side. Eponine popped her head around the corner once she'd put the dress on. "Thank you guys." She said as she pulled them in for a hug. Courfeyrac smiled. "Well we couldn't let you go on your first date in something he's seen before, he'd be expecting that." He said. Jehan walked around her body. "Mmhmm." He got out his notebook and jotted a few things down. "What are you writing Prouvaire?" she asked, before he could answer the doorbell went. "Oh look! It's Combeferre!" he said. "We want a full report." Courfeyrac said. Eponine rolled her eyes at them. "Yes dads." She said then kissed Apollo and Nicolette goodnight and then left the house with Combeferre.

Combeferre had blindfolded Eponine as he lead her to the restaurant. "Is this necessary?" she asked with a small laugh. "Yes! It's necessary. The babysitters helped us out with this place and I can't have you knowing where it is until we're in there." He said. Eponine smiled. She had to thank Courf and Jehan a lot now. But what could she give them that would mean a lot to them? She thought about this on the walk there. When they finally arrived Combeferre took the blindfold off her. "I have a table reserved for Combeferre." He said. The waitress nodded and grabbed two menus and started walking to the table. Combeferre grabbed Eponine's hand and followed the waitress to their table. "Merci." Eponine said once they ordered their meals.

The night went by smoothly. It was the perfect night for them. That was until a question appeared…or rather slipped out, causing Eponine to ignore him for the rest of the night. Well until they got back home.

"Ferre, I swear to god. If you even try to apologize again, I will go mad." She said. "Apologize for what?" Jehan asked curiously. "Oh sorry Jehan, the meal was perfect the night was perfect, until bookworm here proposed." She said. Courfeyrac gasped and went over to Eponine. "Are you pregnant again?" he asked. "What?! We haven't…" she said. Combeferre sighed a little. "It's not like we don't want to, because we do. We just don't have the time…you know, there's school, there's raising the twins and then there's sleep for both of us." He said. "So go into the proposal? How did it happen? What did she say?" Jehan asked excitedly. "Well it slipped out whilst we were discussing dessert and she was too stunned to respond." He said. Jehan frowned at Eponine. "What would you say if Courfeyrac proposed out of the blue?" she asked. "I'd say yes, because I love him." Jehan said with a smile. Eponine bit her lip. "I'm sorry honey, it was just so sudden." She said. Combeferre nodded. "I know I'm sorry." he said then got down on one knee. "Eponine Thenardier, I've loved you since I first met you all those years ago. I know we haven't been together long and I know it's scary…I really want us to be a proper family. So Eponine, will you marry me?" he asked. Eponine smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She said as he placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Jehan and Courfeyrac smiled at them. "Look at them, Fey. I've been writing poetry about them all night." Jehan said with a smile. Courfeyrac smiled. "That's what you were doing!" Courfeyrac said with a smile.

Jehan and Courfeyrac left shortly after the babies were put back into their cribs. Eponine couldn't resist and got her phone out.

_Taire! I got some news! Wanna hear? – E x_

_That depends. Is it good or bad? – R x_

_It's good…well its fantastic news – E x_

_Are you pregnant again? – R x_

_No. Ferre proposed and I said yes! – E x_

_Ignore her. I proposed twice! She accepted the 2__nd__ time! – C_

_Wait a second, you two are engaged?! – R_

_Yes, we are. – C _

_Good! – R_

Eponine rolled her eyes and decided to text Cosette

_I'm engaged! – E x_

_What?! I'm coming over! – C x_

_Can I bring Chetta? – C x_

_Yes bring Chetta, but don't make too much noise we just got the twins to sleep. – E x_


	9. Here We Go Again

.

Since the proposal Eponine had been buzzing around trying to get everything sorted from the flower arrangements to the band. The last thing she had to get ready was her dress. She left the twins with Gavroche as she went off with Combeferre, Enjolras, Grantaire, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Marius and Cosette all to do wedding outfits and such. Enjolras, Grantaire and Marius went off with Combeferre, leaving Eponine with Cosette, Jehan and Courfeyrac. Musichetta would've been there, but she had to cover someone at the café, but had asked for pictures.

Meanwhile with the boys Enjolras had stood on a coffee table and was giving Combeferre some lecture. "_Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance!" _ He bellowed. Combeferre rolled his eyes at his best friend. Enjolras started again, but Grantaire grabbed some duct tape out of his bag and put the tape over his boyfriend's mouth. "Now I will take it off when you learn to be quiet." He said with a small grin as Enjolras glared at him.

Just as Combeferre was in his suit he glanced over to his friends to see what they thought when he sighed. "Marius…why does Enjolras have tape over his mouth?" he asked. Marius pointed to Grantaire. "It was his idea! He did it!" he said. Enjolras was just glaring at his boyfriend the entire time. Enjolras had tried to take the tape off, but then Marius had tied his hands together to stop him. "But I did tie his hands together." He said. Grantaire grinned a little. "He wouldn't shut up, I had to do something." He said. Combeferre sighed and ripped the tape off and untied his hands. "Get them!" he said as Grantaire as Marius made a run for it. Enjolras smiled and hugged Combeferre. "This is the suit Ferre. I promise." He said then ran off after them. Combeferre shook his head and changed back to his normal clothes.

Grantaire and Marius ran right through the changing rooms where Eponine and the others were. "Hide us!" Grantaire said as he did behind Jehan and Marius hid behind Courfeyrac. Eponine poked her head around the curtain. "Guys! What do you think?" she asked as she pulled the curtain back and twirled around in the dress. They all started saying how lovely she looked, however she quickly hid behind the curtain as Combeferre came in with an angry looking Enjolras. "Is Eponine in there?" Enjolras asked. Jehan nodded. "What did Taire do now?" Eponine asked. "He put duct tape over my mouth!" Enjolras complained. Eponine just giggled. "Oh honey, I'm sorry! I would've loved to have been there!" she said. Enjolras pulled open the curtain just in time for Eponine to be back in her normal clothes. "Cosette! My little darling! Can you take Ferre and Enjy out please?" she asked. Cosette nodded as she did what Eponine had asked. "Boys…follow me." she said as she but the dress back on the hanger and walked over to the till with it and paid for it.

Whilst they were all having lunch Marius sat down next to Eponine. "How did you pay for that dress?" he asked. Eponine bit her lip. "I got some money saved up and I…" she said. Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her. Cosette answered before Eponine could. "I paid, with my card. I also reserved my wedding dress." She said making Marius choke on his burger. Enjolras smiled. "I never got to see the dress!" he complained. "Come round later and I'll show it to you." Eponine said in a playful yet flirty way. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Grantaire said. Combeferre grinned. "Let her flirt with him, it's harmful, besides I get her all to myself at night." He said making Gavroche screw his face up in disgust.

When Eponine went home with them all they hung out for a few hours. Just as Grantaire had said that he and Enj were gonna head home she grabbed Enjolras's hand and pulled him to the twins bedroom where she'd successfully hidden the dress, she pulled it out of the box and let him look at it. "Well?" she asked. "I think you'll be a very beautiful bride." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Don't go too mad 'Ponine." He said. Eponine smiled and put the dress back in the box and put it away, until the night before the wedding.

Once everyone had gone home Combeferre pulled Eponine to their bedroom and onto their bed where one thing led to another. They finally got round to it and they were happy. "I can't wait to start this family with you." She said. Combeferre grinned. "I can't wait either; we're going to be so happy." He said as he pulled her into his arms and Eponine finally let sleep overtake her.

A month later and Eponine was home alone, Combeferre was at school, Gillenormand was sorting something out for Cosette and Marius's wedding so Eponine had to raise the twins again, on her own. She didn't mind. But when she awoke to their crying, she felt a wave of nausea hit her hard and she rushed to the bathroom to throw up afterwards she grabbed two warm milk bottles and put the twins in the high chairs and handed them their bottles. She let a yawn out as she sent a text to her fiancé.

_Honey…I think I'm pregnant again._

Combeferre jumped a little as he read the text. He showed it to the other Amis, who just groaned in response. "Not again!" Enjolras complained. "Shut it you. Maybe she'll name the baby after one of her amazing friends that she hasn't already named one of her babies after." He said. Cosette grinned. "We better move the wedding up to this weekend cause there's no way she'll fit in her dress the later we leave it." She said. "Better get onto planning things, oh after the wedding who's her babysitter gonna be?" Grantaire asked with a grin.

The wedding arrived much quicker than Eponine had expected she got into her dress which was a little tight but she knew that it would be for the best. "How do I look?" she asked. "Beautiful." He said. Enjolras was there to walk her down the aisle since Thenardier was never around nor did he care about his daughter enough to give her away. "I'm scared." Eponine whispered. Enjolras smiled. "Don't be. You'll be fine. You're marrying Ferre, nothing scary about that." He said.

"Do you Combeferre Peter Grégoire take thee Eponine Dorothée Thenardier to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The minister asked. Combeferre smiled and nodded. "I do." He said. "Do you Eponine Dorothée Thenardier take thee Combeferre Peter Grégoire to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" he asked. Eponine smiled. "I do." The minister smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said as Eponine leaned in and kissed Combeferre. She glanced down at her ring. "It's a beautiful ring." She said. Combeferre grinned. "How are you feeling Mrs Grégoire?" he asked. Eponine smiled. "Like the happiest woman on earth." She said then kissed him again. Combeferre wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jehan grinned as he ran over to them and picked Eponine up in his arms, spinning her around a little. "Mademoiselle! You look beautiful tonight!" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Hands off my wife." Combeferre said with a chuckle. Grantaire stumbled over, drunk as usual. "Ponine…congrats! Fabulous party! I volunteer to be the babysitter!" he said before passing out making everyone laugh. "Babysitter?" she asked. "Well…maybe my parents can come down? You can get to know them." He suggested. "Time to meet the parents I think." She said.

Gavroche seemed to be the only person who wasn't happy about the pregnancy. "What's up little bro?" she asked. "You're pregnant! Again!" he said. Eponine bit her lip. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked. Gavroche nodded his head excitedly. "I think it'll be a boy and I'll name him after a very special boy in my life." She said. Gavroche grinned and hugged her. "I'm gonna be an Uncle again!" he whined. "I know it was such a pain the first time." She said. Combeferre grinned. "Remember just before the twins were born how you got all stressy and wanted to punch Marius?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Don't worry honey, I won't want to punch you." She said. "Good, so my parents are babysitting you whilst I'm at school." He said. "Ugh! Why? I don't need a babysitter! I was fine last time!" she said. "Yeah until Cosette had to come and help out!" he said. Eponine rolled her eyes. "That was one time. I don't need a babysitter and you can't make me have one either!" she said folding her arms. "They're babysitting you whether you like it or not." He said.


	10. Babysitters

.

Eponine was nervous. Well more than nervous she was…well extremely nervous. She was meeting the in-laws for the first time. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought she wasn't good enough for Ferre? What if they tried to break them up? What if-? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck from the behind. "Stop worrying. They'll love you." Combeferre said as he kissed her cheek and crouched down on the floor and touched her stomach. "Hello little one. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you need to help your mama stop worrying, since daddy's not doing a good job of it. Okay?" he asked and then kissed her stomach.

Eponine smiled when Combeferre's parents arrived. "Mr and Mrs Grégoire, how nice to finally meet you!" she said. André shook his head. "Please call me André, Eponine is it?" he asked. Eponine smiled with a nod and then looked over to her mother-in-law who she could tell didn't like her already. "I'm Bernadette, mademoiselle." She said coldly. "Mother! Please!" Combeferre said. "Honey, it's okay. She doesn't have to like me." she said politely. "So I hear you have children?" André asked. "Yes, twins. A boy and a girl. They're currently staying with their godparents." She said with a smile. "What are their names?" Bernadette asked. "Apollo and Nicolette." Combeferre said. Bernadette let out a laugh. "Apollo? That poor boy! He'll be bullied all throughout his school years." She said. The fact that Bernadette had laughed at what Eponine had thought of clearly long and hard about, it hurt her more than she thought it would. "Excuse me, I need to use the toilet." She said as she left the room and headed for the bathroom, whilst she was in there; she sat on the toilet and peed.

When she came back she smiled at them as best as she could. "Well I would like to give them presents at Christmas and birthdays." Bernadette said after a long awkward silence. "Mother. There's no need…really." He said. André looked confused. "They are _your_ children right Combeferre?" he asked. Combeferre glanced to the floor. "Oh my! You married a whore!" Combeferre shot his mother a glare. "Mother!" he said. Eponine bit her lip. "Bernadette…the father of my children is one of Combeferre's best friends…sometimes." She said making Combeferre laugh. André raised an eyebrow at them. "Sometimes?" he asked. "Yeah, Marius…he can be a little…silly at times, and completely oblivious." He said. "So your wife cheated on you with your friend?" Bernadette asked. "No…Marius cheated on his girlfriend with me." she said. "But Ep confided in me about her pregnancy since I'm training to be a doctor and all…" he said. "That's not really a realistic choice son." André said. "Eponine's pregnant again with _my_ child this time!" he said. "Oh! You hear that! We're getting a grandchild!" Bernadette beamed and placed her hand on Eponine's stomach.

When they left Eponine glanced at her husband. "Well it could've gone better, but they seem to like you, really. My father likes you better than my mother does, but that's to be expected." He said with a smile. Eponine looked away for a second, but Combeferre pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry honey, I…" he said. Eponine shook her head. "I don't wanna talk. I'll see you in bed." She said as she pulled away and headed into the bedroom. Once she was in bed, she fell asleep instantly. Combeferre sighed as he got his phone out and sent a text to Enjolras.

_Ep needs some E and R loving ASAP!_

_On our way – E_

When Enjolras and Grantaire arrived, Combeferre got into the story of what had happened and Enjolras decided he should be the one to give Ep the first hug. He went into the bedroom and found her asleep, or trying to rather by this point. "E-Enj? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Ferre told us what happened today with his parents…" he said. Eponine felt tears coming down her cheeks. Enjolras climbed into bed next to her, but sat up. "I don't understand! I mean Apollo's a great name. It's not as if I decided it last minute. I know you were kinda against it, it being your nickname and all but you know?" she asked. Enjolras smiled. "Well I know I've never said it but I love that you named him Apollo, he'll get worshiped at school, he'll be the greatest kid in the entire school, don't listen to Berny." Enjolras said with a small chuckle. "Oi! Are you telling my wife not to listen to my mother?" Combeferre asked once he and Grantaire entered the bedroom. "Maybe." Enjolras grinned. "So what did she say about the current pregnancy?" Grantaire asked curiously. "They're over the moon! Literally! They couldn't be happier that they finally get a grandchild!" Combeferre said with a small grin.

"They called me a whore, accused me of cheating on Ferre with Marius…" she said. Grantaire let out a small laugh. "Oh yeah, like you would ever cheat on someone with that oblivious fool!" he said. Combeferre looked down. "What else did he say?" Enjolras asked. "He said that being a doctor wasn't a realistic choice, so I shut him up by telling them that Ep's pregnant with my child." He said. "I'm sorry Ferre, I had no idea he was such a jerk at times." Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled and moved past his boyfriend. "I want a hug!" he complained as he pushed Enjolras off the bed. Eponine shook her head at him. "Apologize! Now!" she said. "But Ep!" he complained. "No hugs until you apologize, right Ferre?" she asked. Combeferre bit his lip and looked at his slightly annoyed best friend to his…well…to Grantaire. "Right." He agreed. Grantaire sighed and apologized to Enjolras, who happily accepted it by pulling him into his arms. "There you got your hug, just not the one you actually wanted." Combeferre said with a laugh.

Combeferre and Eponine smiled as they watched Grantaire try to give Enjolras a banana for breakfast. "Nope. I refuse to eat it." He said folding his arms and looking away. "Come on babe, it's the only fruit they have here." Grantaire said as he peeled the skin away. Enjolras still looked away. "Fine I won't make you eat it!" he said. Enjolras grinned and turned to face his boyfriend. Grantaire grinned and shoved the banana into his mouth. Eponine grabbed her phone out and took a picture. "One for the family album!" she said with a grin. Grantaire grinned. "Oh come on, you don't have a funny picture of me!" he said, making Combeferre raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Cause uhm…we have a photo of you where you just fell off your chair and you have your wine all over you." He said making Grantaire blush. "Please don't show the kids!" he said. Eponine shook her head. "Sorry! They have to be shown…there's nothing that won't stop me showing them." She said with a small grin. Grantaire groaned in response. "Meanie." He said.

The following week came and went a lot quicker than Eponine had though as quite a lot had happened she had just started bonding with Bernadette and André and was enjoying as much of it as she could when she let out a loud sneeze. "Oh my dear! Come on; let's get you home before you get ill." Bernadette said as she led Eponine through the rain as she began to shiver.

When they got home, André grabbed the blankets from the cupboard and wrapped them around Eponine and Bernadette guided her into bed. "Eponine, my dear, rest." André said as he pulled her quilt covers over her. Eponine folded her arms, stubbornness showing already, making him roll his eyes at her. "Try to rest, for the baby's sake. When Ferre gets home, I'll send him in." he said as he and Bernadette left the room.

"Mother? Father? Where's Ep?" he asked. "In bed. The poor thing, she was shivering when we walked through the rain." Bernadette said. "And she went willingly to bed?" he asked raising an eyebrow at his father, who just shook his head, making Combeferre laugh. "I'll go and see her." He said as he walked into their bedroom and found his shivering wife in bed trying to pull the covers up to her neck. Combeferre climbed into bed next to her and opened his arms allowing her to cuddle in. "Ferre…you're home!" she said with a small smile as she cuddled into him and Combeferre wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to use the warmth from his body to warm her up. After a while Eponine let out another sneeze and Combeferre instantly pulled his thermometer out of the bedside table and straight away Eponine protested by moving her head away. "Open up sweetie…" he said calmly, Eponine glared at him and after a couple more protests she finally obeyed and allowed him to put the thermometer in her mouth. "Under the tongue…thank you." He said and waited for the beep. When the beep came, he took it out and looked at it. She was slightly high. "Keep your fluids up and I will come back every hour and check on you." He said in his best professional voice. "Don't leave me…" she whispered. Combeferre sighed. "I don't want to…but I have to, I'll leave you with Grantaire and Enjolras, okay?" he asked. Eponine gave him a look. He knew who she would really want with her. "Honey, they can't come here. They're babysitting Apollo and Nicolette." Eponine glared at him. "I'll ask Gavroche!" he said as he hurriedly sent him a text.

_Ep's ill. Think you can come by and keep her company? – C_

_I guess. What's in it for me? Why can't you do it? – G_

_Uncle skills. I would, but I have to take my parents back to the airport – C_

_Urgh! Fine! I'll be right over – G_

"Gavroche's on his way over. It took some convincing but he's agreed to come over." Combeferre said. Eponine folded her arms. "I still don't see why you're leaving!" she said. "I'm taking the parents back to the airport…" he said. "Oh. I see. What if something happens and Gav can't take me anywhere?" she asked. "Enjolras is on speed dial, number 2 on your phone. Marius is speed dial, number 1 on your phone." He said. "So you're basically telling me to call them if something happens?" she asked. Combeferre nodded. "Yes."

When Gavroche arrived he brought Grantaire and Enjolras with him, much to Eponine's delight. "Gav, you're here and you bring responsible adults." She said. "Ferre…called me and asked me to watch over you, and Grantaire just wanted to come for the sake of it." He said with a small chuckle. Eponine nodded and shivered again. Grantaire instantly jumped into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her up. "How did Ferre manage to warm you up?" he mumbled. "He used magic…" Eponine giggled and watched as Enjolras and Gavroche jumped onto the bed and together all four of them just spoke and tried to warm her up with their body heat.

By the time that Combeferre had returned, Eponine was staring at the three boys on the bed who were fast asleep. "Wow…you, uh you got them to go to sleep?" he asked with a chuckle. "They tried to warm me up with their body heat, but failed as they don't have much body heat to begin with." She said with a small laugh and then sneezed again making Gavroche stir a little. Combeferre handed Eponine a glass of water to drink. "You should be fine by morning. Just want to keep you over night, to keep an eye on you." He said. Eponine rolled her eyes. "Yes Dr Grégoire." She said as she let out a yawn and soon began to drift off to sleep. Combeferre grinned and picked Gavroche up and placed the sleepy boy in the spare bedroom. He came back into the bedroom and gently shook Grantaire and Enjolras and led them to the spare bedroom. The other spare bedroom was specifically for Courfeyrac, Jehan, Marius and Cosette. Combeferre almost felt bad for pairing Gavroche with Enj and Taire, but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting his sleep and making sure that Eponine wasn't going to get worse.

When Combeferre climbed into bed, he let his arm rest on Eponine's stomach. Eponine smiled with a small grin and then before she knew it she had let a small laugh out. "What's funny?" he asked. "Oh nothing. So much for your parents babysitting me, eh?" she asked with a small grin. "Well you got Enjolras and Grantaire babysitting you, how about that?" he asked. Eponine folded her arms and turned away. "Urgh! I don't need babysitters!" she said.


	11. A Forgotten Birthday

.

Eponine bit her lip as she left Nicolette and Apollo at Gillenormand's for the day and then turned up at school to sort things out before the day started. When the headmaster had sorted everything out, she made her way through the school before the bell rang.

As soon as the bell rang, Eponine took her seat in her first class, she was determined to finish her studies at least and have some sort of education. Grantaire walked into the classroom with Enjolras and so Eponine instantly buried her head into writing her essay. "Nice try Grégoire." Enjolras said with a smirk as he took his usual seat next to her, Grantaire grinned and sat the other side of her. "So…what brings mama-to-be to school?" Grantaire asked. "I was bored! I want to have some sort of an education and I wanna go to college so that I can get a pretty decent job so that I can give my kids what they need." She said. Enjolras frowned. "Isn't Marius giving you money for the twins?" he asked. Eponine sighed. "Yeah, but I'm talking about the one inside me and if me and Ferre are going to have anymore down the line." She said with a small sigh. "Anything else you want money for?" Grantaire asked. "Yeah, I wanna pay Courfeyrac and Jehan back for everything they've done." She said as Grantaire jotted it down. Enjolras glanced over at the paper. "Wow, you don't want a lot, now do you?" he asked trying not to let a laugh out. "Okay, what's funny?" she asked. "Nothing! I was remembering that some kid this morning slipped on a banana skin and fell straight into a pile of mud." He said as a cover up making Grantaire laugh. "Hey! That was funny! Now on the more serious note, does Combeferre know you're here?" he asked. Eponine shook her head and Enjolras frowned as his phone beeped in his pocket.

_Enj! We have a problem! Need your help – M_

_What's wrong? – E_

_Eponine and the twins are gone! – M_

Enjolras rolled his eyes at the text. "Ep…where are Pollo and Nic?" he asked. Eponine smiled. "With the lovely Gillenormand."

_Calm down Marius, Ep's with me, the twins are with your grandfather. – E_

_What? – M_

Before Enjolras could reply Marius came bursting through the classroom with a panicked Combeferre. Eponine suddenly felt guilty. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry honey." She said. Combeferre pulled her outside the classroom. "Never do this to me again, you hear me? I was worried sick! I thought your father had come and taken you and the twins and I-" he said. Eponine pulled him in for a kiss. Combeferre wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms. Eponine looked up at Combeferre. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I just…I wanted to come back here, I missed everyone and I wanted to get my education finished." She said. Combeferre placed his hand on her stomach with a smile. "Whilst I understand that, you still should've told me. What if something happens to you here in your condition?" he asked making Eponine sigh. "I know, but I would've been on my own with the twins since your parents have gone back home and…at least if I was here and something happened you wouldn't have to worry as much as you would've if I was at home." She said. Combeferre nodded in agreement. "There's someone else I need to say sorry to." She said making Combeferre sigh. "I hope he's not too mad at me." She said.

When Eponine found Marius he had his head on Cosette's shoulder. Eponine rolled her eyes for a second and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the old science room. "Where are we?" he asked. "This is where me and Courfeyrac used to hang out before we met everyone. I only go there when something's bothering me. I went there after you kicked me out of the group and I cried, a lot…" she said. "Ponine…" he said. "I came here because I had nowhere else to go, I couldn't exactly ask anyone to abandon the group but Courfeyrac…he found me here. I was afraid that after what you said in the bathroom that you wouldn't want…" she said as she broke down.

"Ponine…I'm sorry I said I didn't want to see your face around here anymore, I was just mad that you wouldn't find Cosette…you really thought I wouldn't want the kids around? Although at that time it was just kid, cause you didn't find out till later." Eponine just flung her arms around him as she sobbed into his chest. Marius held her tightly. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that I took the kids to your grandfather's. I feel like such a bad mother and an even worse friend." She said as she pulled away and headed down to the football field where Courfeyrac and Jehan were.

"Eponine!" Jehan said as he ran over to her. "Ep?" Courfeyrac asked confused. "Did we forget something?" he asked. "Yeah, you forgot to give me a hug." She said with a small smirk. Courfeyrac and Jehan grinned and pulled her into their arms. "How's baby Grégoire?" Courfeyrac asked. "It's alright. It's also too early to find out the gender." She said. "Can we choose the baby names?" Jehan asked excitedly. Eponine giggled. "Sure, you have to make sure Combeferre agrees to the names though." She said with a smirk. Jehan pouted. "No fair." He said then sulked off to Combeferre.

Combeferre raised an eyebrow as a sad little Jehan walked up to him and folded his arms. "Uh oh, what did she say?" he asked. Jehan sniffed. "She said that you have to agree on the baby names that me and Courf choose." He said. Combeferre gasped. "Ponine!" he said. Eponine gulped as she approached her husband with Enjolras. "What did she do now?" he asked. "She told Prouvaire that I have to agree on the baby names that Courf and Jehan choose!" Enjolras giggled whilst Grantaire just full on burst into laughter. "This is a big deal why?" Grantaire asked. Jehan frowned. "It's a big deal because I wanted to be the one to choose the names." Jehan said. "Well I'm sorry petit poéte but you're not the father!" Grantaire said. Enjolras glared at Grantaire and sighed. "What Taire means to say is it should be up to Ferre and Ponine to choose the names for the child." Enjolras said. "Well Ponine didn't include me! She just told me, she didn't even ask me if I had any ideas for names." Marius said. "I was hoping you could do that with Cosette!" Eponine yelled. Courfeyrac bit his lip. "Guys! Stop arguing over baby names! It won't do us any good stressing Ponine and the baby out!" Everyone looked down guiltily. "Sorry…" they mumbled.

Eponine bit her lip as she glanced over at everyone. "Please don't feel guilty about this guys, don't interrupt me. Look, Courf was right; it wasn't doing us any good fighting over the names, but what else could we do? I'll tell you. We all agree to meet up tonight at mine and Ferre's. There we shall all share ONE baby name for a boy and for a girl. Combeferre shall write the list and who said it and when we find out what gender it is, we'll look at the list and choose TWO names from the list so you better make the names good guys!" Eponine said as she watched Grantaire and Courfeyrac groan.

That evening Eponine and Combeferre welcomed the Amis into their home and together all of them were sat down and Combeferre had his notebook out with a pen and had already written the names out so that he was prepared. "Enjy… we'll start with you" Combeferre said with a smile. Enjolras smirked at Grantaire. "Cruella." He said. Combeferre rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" he asked. Enjolras shook his head. "Nope. I thought long and hard about this, but how about Ariel for a girl and Sebastian for a boy?" he asked. "Did you let him watch the little mermaid when he got home?" Eponine asked Grantaire who just nodded. Combeferre jotted the names down. "You're up Taire." Enjolras said. "Honour." Grantaire said receiving a few sniggers and narrowed eyes. "Next name." Eponine said glaring at him. "Phoebe for a girl and Louis for a boy." He said as Combeferre jotted the names down. "Jehan honey, make me proud." Eponine said with a smile. "I tried my best Ponine…Isabella for a girl and Matthew for a boy." He said biting his lip nervously as Combeferre jotted it down. Courfeyrac grinned. "I choose Samantha for a girl and Sheldon for a boy." He said with a grin making Combeferre raise an eyebrow at him as he jotted it down. The rest of the group gave silly make believe names like 'Pikachu' and 'Mad-Eye' "We are not naming our child after Mad Eye Moody!" Combeferre had said. The last person that was left to give the names out was Gavroche. "I thought the longest out of everyone. In fact I had these names picked out as soon as Ponine told me she was expecting again." He said making Eponine smile. "Aphrodite for a girl and Sawyer for a boy." He said with a smile. Eponine smiled and thanked them all. She looked over at Combeferre who now had a full list of names. "Baby Grégoire, you are going to be so loved." Combeferre said with a small grin.

"You'll let us know when you find out the gender right?" Courfeyrac asked, making Combeferre groan a little. "Yes Courf. We'll have a meeting just like this one when we find out the sex of the baby." He said making Eponine smile. "What about the baby names? When will we find out who's names you're gonna use?" Jehan asked excitedly. Eponine smiled. "Let us find out the gender first, once that's sorted we'll have another meeting and then say whose names we've chosen for the baby. You all have to promise that if we don't choose the names you've given that you won't throw a hissy fit at us." She said narrowing her eyes to Grantaire. "Hey! That's unfair!" he said. "Ferre, we're not being fair!" she said making Combeferre chuckle. "Oh well. He'll have to suffer the unfairness." He said making Enjolras grin. "Let's go guys, Ponine's getting sleepy and she could do with her cuddle time." Jehan said.

Eponine smiled as she climbed into bed, she really enjoyed the whole of the day. Going back to school, seeing her friends, having them all over to discuss baby names, glancing over she frowned as Combeferre folded his arms across his chest at the foot of the bed. "Ferre? Are you coming to bed?" she asked. "No. In fact, I'm going to sleep in Enjy's bed." He said as he began to walk away. "Ferre! I'm sorry if I did anything wrong!" she said. "You can't fix what you've already done. I'm still mad at you for what you did today." He said. "Honey. I'm so so sorry that I didn't tell you about me wanting to go back to school-" she said. "Even if you did tell me and I said no you still would've gone ahead and done it." He said. "You don't know that." She said. "I know you. I think, at least for now, that you should go-" he said. "GO?! You're kicking me out?!" she asked very surprised. "Yes. I need some time and I can't have you here." he said. Eponine nodded and climbed out of bed, grabbing her overnight stay bag and left the flat without another word.

Grantaire awoke to some banging on his door, puzzled a little; he climbed out of bed and walked over to the door to see a very teary pregnant girl on his doorstep. "Ponine! Come in!" he said as he moved aside so she could walk in. "Thanks. Can I stay here tonight?" she asked. "Of course honey, you can stay here as long as you like. What on earth happened?" he asked as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Ferre's still mad at me. He kicked me out and well here I am." She said as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Wait, he's mad at you, for what happened at school?" he asked. "Yes…because I'm the type of person who will just go ahead and do things even if I've been told 'no' apparently." She said. "Well…you are, but we love you for that. Don't worry. I'll talk to Ferre."

_What the hell man? – G_

_Taire, you don't understand! – C_

_You kicked her out! What's there to understand?! – G_

_I didn't really kick her out. I just needed her to leave for the night – C_

_Wait a second…are you planning some party for her? – G_

_No! I'm doing something special because it's her birthday tomorrow, so I wanted her to think that I was mad at her so that I could apologize and give her her gift, do you understand why I did what I did? – C_

_Yeah! Courfeyrac and Jehan have been rubbing off on you! – G_

Eponine tried to look at his phone. "What's he saying?" she asked. "He told me to shut up and that he'll talk to you tomorrow once he's calmed down." He said. Eponine nodded. "Thanks for trying Taire." She said. "No problem, come on lets get you to bed." He said as Eponine started to lay on the sofa. "Um, Ep. You're sleeping in my bed with me." he said. "What about Enj?" she asked. "He's…running errands, won't be back till morning." He said as he got into bed and closed his eyes. "Night Taire." She said. "Night." Grantaire said with a small smile. Within minutes, Eponine was snoring so Grantaire got his phone out and sent a text to Enjolras.

_Is there a reason why you won't be coming home tonight? – G_

_Yep! Helping Ferre out with Ponine's surprise then crashing on our bed at Ferre's. How's Ponine? – E_

_Oh you know, she's a mess! Bloody fool has made her think that he's kicked her out for real! – G_

_Oh god…poor Ponine. – E_

"Enjolras! Are you even paying attention to me?!" Combeferre asked as he clicked his fingers in front of his best friend's face. "Huh? Oh right. Sorry." he said. "What did she say?" Combeferre asked. "It was Taire, actually…Ponine thinks you've kicked her out for real so you better hope this works or she will punch you, just like she wanted to punch Marius." He said. "Ah, don't worry. It'll be fine. Besides she gave me her word that she wouldn't punch me before she goes into labour." He said. Enjolras bit his lip and nodded. "Lets get cracking." He said as he hung up some decorations and banners then eventually fell asleep.

The following morning luckily for Eponine it was a weekend so she was able to see her friends. It seemed that she'd forgotten about her own birthday as none of the Amis was able to hang out with her that day. She was beyond annoyed. She bit her lip. Courfeyrac and Jehan had some date. Feuilly and Bahorel were too hung over. Marius and Cosette had the twins. Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet were having a twilight marathon. Grantaire was hanging out with Gavroche. Enjolras was elsewhere. By the end of the day she just found herself heading back to the flat, ready to face her husband.

"Ferre? I'm home…" she called out. "SURPRISE!" everybody yelled out as Combeferre put the lights on and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday honey." He said. Eponine frowned. _Today was her birthday?_ "Ferre figured you would've forgotten your birthday and wanted to surprise you." Grantaire said. Eponine bit her lip as she pulled her husband in for a kiss. After a few minutes Combeferre pulled away. "I'll be right back." He said as he went off to the bedroom to retrieve his present.

When he came back, he found Eponine in a conversation with Enjolras about speeches. Combeferre smiled as he walked over to her. "Ep, I know what I did last night was horrible and unforgiveable, but I wanna make things right again." He said as he handed her the box. Eponine frowned as she opened the box. It was a beautiful frame. It had on the bottom of it. _The Grégoire family._ Eponine was completely speechless. She had no idea how to respond. "Just in case you end up having twins again…" he said. Eponine smiled. "Thank you honey." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Once everyone had gone, Combeferre had already headed into the bedroom, but Eponine suddenly refused to get into bed. "Ep…please get into bed." He said. "No." she said quietly. "Baby, please. We won't have a repeat of last night. I promise." He said. Eponine bit her lip and climbed into bed wrapping her arms around him tightly. "It's alright Ponine. I'm not going anywhere." He said.


End file.
